I Care
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: He may not show it all the time like he should, but he does care about her, more than she thinks, more than she could possibly ever hope to know. His life, it just wouldn't be the same without her by his side.


"I Care"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its relating characters. All I own is the poem.

* * *

_I may not show it, but I do care._

_And I'm sorry for not always being there._

Goku was outside, laying on the grassy ground as the wind played with his wild, raven locks. His eyes, black as the night sky he stared at, gazed at the many stars that decorated the beautiful sky above him. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about his beloved wife, Chi-Chi. Ah, there were so many things he needed to say to her, but he didn't know where to begin.

_I messed up, I know, and my feelings I don't always show,_

_But I can't, I won't ever let you go._

He wanted to apologize for leaving her alone for so long, not to mention missing seven years of his youngest son Goten's life. So many moments and memories he could've made but didn't. So many moments and memories he wasn't a part of, that he missed and would never get back.

_I wish I was there to hold you, to love you._

_I wish I was there to do the things I was supposed to do._

The wind blew a little bit harder, and Goku flared up his ki to keep himself from getting cold. He briefly closed his eyes away from the world, trying to sort through his thoughts. He did love Chi-Chi. He couldn't see his life without her in it. She was very important to him, of that he was sure. She, along with Gohan and Goten, meant the world to him, and that's why he fought. Yes, he did love to fight, but he also fought to protect his family and friends.

_I wish that you could understand_

_That I've done and tried all that I can._

Did he hurt her? Yes, he did. However, did he try to? No, he didn't. In his defense, she should've known that he loved to fight; he was a Saiyan. Fighting was in his blood; it was a large part of him, a part of him that was hard to ignore. He couldn't help it that he loved to fight and go on adventures. It was in his very nature, so it seemed.

_Try seeing things from my point of view._

_Can't you tell that all I do is for and because of you?_

Unbeknownst to him, Chi-Chi came outside to check on him. He had been outside for quite a while now, and she was beginning to get worried. Since he came back, he was quiet, only speaking when spoken to, which was so unlike her Goku. She saw him laying beneath one of the trees in their backyard, a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at the sky.

"_I know in my heart that I love you, regardless of what you say or do. I care about you, more than you know. I care about you, more than I show. I don't want to live this life without my loving wife,_" Goku said softly, oblivious that he was being watched by the love of his life.

Chi-Chi clasped her hand over her heart as her eyes began tearing up from his sweet words.

"_I need you like the air that I breathe. Without you I'm blind and cannot see. I love, I love you just the way you are, Chi-Chi, and without you, my life would be so empty. You're my earth, my sky, my wind, and my sea. Without you, there is no me._ God, I love you Chi-Chi, and I just want to tell you how sorry I am for putting you through so much pain," he whispered, blinking back tears he refused to cry.

"It's ok, Goku. I forgive you." Goku nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and saw Chi-Chi standing a few feet away from him, arms hanging limply down her side. Swiftly, he stood up and made his way to her, standing directly in front of her.

"Chi, how long have you been out here?" He sighed pleasantly as her soft hands cupped his face. She brought his face closer to hers and rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of having her husband, her one and only love, by her side once more.

"Long enough to hear pretty much every word you said. Is that why you were so unusually quiet, Goku? Were you afraid I wouldn't forgive you or love you anymore?" Chi-Chi asked, her voice filled with curiosity. Goku wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her tiny waist and hugged her closer to him. He held her like he never wanted to let her go, and he really didn't. He didn't want to lose her, his Chi-Chi.

"God, Chi. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore, not after all of the pain I put you through. I'm so sorry I hurt you or made you feel like you were alone or unimportant to me. I love you Chi-Chi, so much that I'm worried my heart will burst," he confessed, resting his chin on top of her head, breathing in her sweet, natural scent.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent as well, snuggling deeper inside his warm embrace. God, how she had missed this, missed _him_.

"I know Goku, I know. I forgive you. You know I can never stay truly mad or upset with you anyway. I love you no matter what you say or do. It's just, sometimes I need reassurance because I feel like I'm good enough to be your wife," said Chi-Chi, sadness in her voice. Goku pulled away from her, staring at her in utter shock.

"Chi-Chi, _never_ say that about yourself. You're perfect. You're strong, beautiful, and intelligent. You take care of me, and you raised our sons to be wonderful, smart beings. You're caring and sweet; you're fiery and fierce when you want to be, but I promise you, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I'm sorry if I haven't been making you feel like you're my world, but you are my world. You're my planet, my stars, and my whole universe. I would've never made it this far without you, and I thank you for feeding me, taking care of me, putting up with me, which I know must not be the easiest thing to do. But above all that, I thank you for loving me, even when it was really hard to," said Goku, wiping away the tears that were streaming down his wife's flawless face.

"It may be hard loving you sometimes, but it's worth every pain and ache. You're worth everything. I love you," said Chi-Chi. Goku leaned forward and captured her lips in a fiery, passionate, and long-overdue kiss, familiarizing himself with his wife, his mate, once more. His fingers combed through her raven locks, admiring their silkiness.

He felt her desire rise, and his own desire was rising as well, so he scooped her up, carrying her in his arms to their house so they could make sweet, sweet love to one another.

_I may not show it, but I do care._

_And I'm sorry for not always being there._

_I messed up, I know, and my feelings I don't always show,_

_But I can't, I won't ever let you go._

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like? Was it ok? Please let me know! I just love Goku and Chi-Chi. They're actually a very lovely couple; I just wish there were more stories about them out there. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed; flames are not. Until next time.


End file.
